2012
2012 is the nineteenth year where VeggieTales was present. In this year, DreamWorks bought Big Idea. Releases * Veggie Tales Silly Sing Along 13 (February 4, 2012) * If I Announced the Next VeggieTales Episode, What Would it Be About? (February 4, 2012) * If I Sang A Silly Song (February 4, 2012) * Lenny and the Lost Birthday (March 3, 2012) * Bubble Rap (March 3, 2012) * Tornado Hunters (March 3, 2012) * Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men (March 3, 2012) * Veggie Tales Silly Sing Along 14 (June 16, 2012) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (Ep. 12) (July 20, 2012) (DVD) * The Penniless Princess (August 11, 2012) * Best Friends Forever (August 11, 2012) * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (September 15, 2012) * LarryBoy Power Pack (September 15, 2012) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Season 1 (September 15, 2012) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (September 15, 2012) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (September 15, 2012) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (September 15, 2012) * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (September 15, 2012) * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (September 15, 2012) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (September 15, 2012) * Bible Heroes! Triple Pack (October 2, 2012) * The Ultimate Christmas Collection (October 2, 2012) * Halloween! Double Feature (October 4, 2012) * Josh and the Big Wall! (October 2, 2012) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (October 2, 2012) * Moe and the Big Exit (October 2, 2012) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 2, 2012) * The Star of Christmas (October 2, 2012) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 2, 2012) * Christmas Sing-Along Songs! (October 2, 2012) * It's a Meaningful Life (October 2, 2012) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 2, 2012) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (October 16, 2012) * Supper Hero (October 16, 2012) * All the Shows (1993-1999) (October 27, 2012) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (October 27, 2012) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (October 27, 2012) * Are You My Neighbor? (October 27, 2012) * Rack, Shack and Benny (October 27, 2012) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (October 27, 2012) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 27, 2012) * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (October 27, 2012) * Josh and the Big Wall! (October 27, 2012) * Madame Blueberry (October 27, 2012) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (October 27, 2012) * Lettuce Love One Another (December 26, 2012) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (December 26, 2012) * King George and the Ducky (December 26, 2012) * Big River Rescue (December 26, 2012) * Laura's Favorite Stories (December 26, 2012) Blu-ray Releases * Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (February 18, 2012) * Moe & the Big Exit (February 18, 2012) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (February 18, 2012) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (February 18, 2012) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (February 18, 2012) * Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't (February 18, 2012) Other *The Penniless Princess Teaser (February 4, 2012) *The Penniless Princess Trailer (May 23, 2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables Teaser (May 2012) *The League of Incredible Vegetables Trailer (July 20, 2012) *The Good Egg of Gooseville Teaser (September 15, 2012) *Lettuce Love One Another Trailer (December 6, 2012) Category:Years Category:2012